Bloodshed
by Bakura13
Summary: What... is this warm thing... I can feel it... Dripping onto my arm. A short, somewhat pointless oneshot on Gaara's feelings when Uchiha Sasuke strikes him successfully.


**Whoo... had this really odd and inspired idea from episode 67 of Naruto, if I'm not mistaken. During the fight between Gaara and Sasuke... most likely spoilers if you haven't seen the episodes during that part of the Chuunin Exam and whatnot. Anyway, enjoy this little one-shot. **

**~*~*~*~*~ **

_What... is this warm thing? _****

**~*~*~*~*~   
  
Bloodshed **

This Chuunin Exam means nothing to me... All it has done is aggravate me further, anger me more from the foolish attitudes of the other genin that are participating... I tire of hearing their excuses... They fight so they can search for a more meaning of their lives. Most do not even have the full intention to kill... Yes... killing... They require so much willpower... so much effort to end the life of an enemy... They do not know the meaning of death... I, Gaara of the Desert, only exist to kill everything other than me... I only love myself... And it will remain that way...   
  
Uchiha Sasuke... I can hear him breathing through the sand... An impenetrable barrier that is protecting me... No. I am not hiding behind this sand... It protects me by nature... Always has and always will, as I was told... But Uchiha Sasuke... I want to kill him... I need to kill him... I am going to kill him... I gave mom foul blood... foul blood that has angered her... yet the blood of my enemy will satisfy her. My third eye watches this enemy... Uchiha... I despise your name... Your eyes... Your blood red eyes... I can see them... Is that the shade of your blood? Perhaps your taste will please mom... I know what you are doing. You are trying to get to me, fighting close combat to impress the meaningless morons that have waited for this moment... I have been waiting, Uchiha Sasuke... waiting for this moment for a long time... Why not you amuse me for a while... Any move you try to make will bring you one step closer to your grave... Your cold... darkened... bloody... grave...   
  
I can see you, Uchiha... What surprise do you have for me this time... More speed to catch me off guard? Maybe even you try to get through my armor of sand. Your attacks are meaningless. You are only wasting your time... but either way, you are going to die. This noise... it bothers me... What are you doing now, Uchiha? Are you trying to be clever? Stop the noise, Uchiha... It is bothering me... Uchiha... stop the noise... Your chakra... I can see visibly see it. Your determination in your eyes only drives me more to kill you off more quickly. I should seal you away in sand and break every bone in your body, just as easily as that worthless Taijutsu genin.   
  
I should put you out of your misery-   
  
...   
  
W... what is this...   
  
_"What is pain?"   
  
_I asked that question when I was a child... Pain... I have never felt pain in my life...   
  
_"It's not bleeding but it hurts right here..." _  
  
I see myself as a child, gripping my chest. That is what I feel right now... a pain in my chest and it is worsening.   
  
_"But as time passes, the pain erases naturally and..."   
  
_It is not going away. Is this what all of those overconfident morons feel? When they fall a move short and get caught in the crossfire... Pain... I dislike it. I hate it. I despise it. There are so many words to describe how I loathe it... but it hurts. This is the same pain as... as...   
  
_"Pain? Here, take my hand."   
  
_I did not understand what he meant but I grasped his fingers with my hands.   
  
_"Go ahead." He said to me, watching.   
  
_Go ahead with what? The first thing that came to my mind at that age was to bite... and so I did. He took his hand away, showing me the blood that started dripping out of the bite mark. His blood... it was showing pain...   
  
_"But as time passes, the pain erases naturally and... it heals..."   
  
"It's not bleeding, but I feel so much pain right here..."   
  
_It is bleeding now... What did you do, Uchiha... What is this... What... is this warm thing... I can feel it... Dripping onto my arm... It is definitely warm... It appeared with the pain... After you struck me through my defense of sand. It is your blood... but if it is yours... why do I feel pain? This pain is not erasing naturally... I can only stare, feeling paralyzed by this... pain...   
  
What... is this warm thing...   
  
I can feel it... No... it can't be... No, no, no, NO!   
  
Blood... MY BLOOD!   
  
End. 

**~*~*~*~*~ **

**  
  
Yeah, that was messed and a little on the really, really short side but I couldn't think of much more to put there. I wanted to make it more psychotic and stuff but I couldn't really do much about that. Anyway... Everyone loves the psycho Gaara! **


End file.
